


The Usual Suspects

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 The Devil's Share, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Finch and Fusco wonder who killed a certain cop.Spoilers for The Perfect Mark (s3, ep7), The Crossing (s3, ep9), The Devil's Share (s3, ep10).





	The Usual Suspects

It wasn't until Detective Fusco entered the room with drinks and a wrapped sandwich carefully balanced on a cardboard tray in his unbroken hand that Harold realised there was anything amiss.

"Heard about our number?"

Harold blinked at him, feeling rather slow on the uptake. There had been so many numbers.

"Someone garrotted him in his hospital bed."

Harold's gaze flew to John, though it was impossible for him to be the victim, not with Harold by his bed all night. No, John was still breathing, his heart monitor giving reassuringly steady beeps.

"Simmons," Detective Fusco clarified, handing Harold a cup of Sencha green tea. "Guess someone didn't want him testifying."

Harold's gaze returned to John. While John would have been more than willing to end Officer Simmon's life, he couldn't have been the perpetrator, not with his current inability to stay conscious. Who, then?

"Here, eat that."

Detective Fusco had apparently become a mother hen overnight. Harold accepted the sandwich held out to him. "Do you have any idea who?"

Detective Fusco shook his head. "It couldn't have been Wonderboy; he was here. The Russians are all in jail and I don't suppose the Feds let Quinn off the leash long enough for him to kill his second in command."

The list of usual suspects was short, though Ms. Shaw's name occurred to Harold. A garrotte seemed unlike her though.

Detective Fusco seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Shaw would have put a bullet between his eyes. Or maybe used a grenade launcher on his bed."

She would have been able to find one too. "Mr. Elias." As soon as Harold said the name, he had a strong suspicion he was right.

"I thought of that, but why? To make sure HR was gone? He hasn't gone after Quinn. Yet, anyway."

"Perhaps to repay a debt."

"To Wonderboy?"

"No. To Detective Carter."

"Carter?! How could Elias -" Detective Fusco stopped. Harold could see the wheels turning. "You think Carter saved him during that prison transfer?"

"We know it was set up by HR to get him killed. I thought it was one of his own men who saved him, but couldn't understand why they'd leave Mr. Yogorov and Detective Terney alive."

"Carter." Detective Fusco nodded. "So Elias killed Simmons for killing Carter. It seems almost poetic, doesn't it?"

"I suspect Officer Simmons's death would weigh less on Mr. Elias's conscience."

Detective Fusco gave a snort. "It won't weigh at all. And I don't think I blame him for that."

The end.


End file.
